Naruto Tryouts
by Inuyonas
Summary: Our favorite characters get bored with their storyline...it's becoming redundant to them SOOOOOOO...They invite different characters from every anime around the world to come try out for Naruto...or shippuden...You would be surprised at who shows up.
1. Introduction

Out in an open field.

There were 4 long tables.

The four tables were creating a giant square. so it was A giant space in between the tables.

At one table sat Jaraiya, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha. The four most badass Naruto characters EVER!

At the table across from that one sat Itachi Uchiha, Deva Path (Tendo), Kimmimaro and Gaara. The most badass misunderstood Naruto characters ever!

At the table to the left of the first one sat Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten. The coolest prettiest girls on the show.

Across from them sat Orochimaru, Kabuto, Danzou. and Hidan. The four most badass EVIL Naruto characters ever!...Hidan is evil...he laughs maniacly and has a scythe...Scythes are evil...Scyther the pokemon is evil...because sythes are evil...the grim reaper is evil...garden scythers are evil...etc

There also is a camcorder set in the middle of the tables facing Naruto's table.

It's recording.

"Hello" Naruto began. "You're probably wondering what we are doing here in an open field. Well due to unforseen circumstances...Jaraiya taught me those word... The manga haS gotten boring to us...yes it has...I'm tired of chasing after Sasuke's wannabe emo ass."

"So." Sasuke began. "We are holding Naruto try-outs. You heard me, Naruto try-outs. I'll say it again if you didn't hear me. NARUTO-TRYOUTS! What did I say Hidan?"

"F%&&iING NARUTO F##&ING TRY-OUTS!" Hidan's voice is heard.

"Exactly." Naruto continued. "So if you are an anime character looking to get out of your anime or manga...if you have one...then come try-out for Naruto and/ or Naruto shippuden."

"Yeah!" Jaraiya picked up. "Auditions for every part is open. so hurry up."

"..."

"..."

"..."

awkward silence.

"O-oh Yeah" Madara said. "We will not discriminate race, sex, weight,or anime...except for pokemon."

"Madara!" Jaraiya scramed

"I'm kidding...mostly."

Camcorder stops recording.

"That was not cool Madara."

"Shut up Sasuke."

(AN- Madara looks like he did when he was SUPPOSE to be alive...long hair and stuff.)

"How come the girls don't get camera time?" Ino shouted.

"Yeah and where the hell is neji? He was the most misunderstood." Tenten said.

"Neji was more emo than Sasuke is." Naruto said.

"You're talking about that girl looking Hyuuga boy?" Madara said. "With the long black hair in a pnytail at the end of his hair?"

"Yep that one." Itachi commented.

"Please tell me that wasn't a guy...I ASKED HIM TO POSE FOR MY RESEARCH!" Jaraiya shouted.

"Wow Jaraiya-sensei. I didn't know you were a Yaoi fan perv." Tendo said.

"Hey Shut up Nagato before I go find the real you can kick the scrawny shit out of your ugly ass. Your hair style looks like Rukia Kuchki's from Bleach." Jaraiya shot back.

"Could'nt we have the tryouts at the beach?" Everyone ignored Gaara.

"Wait let's go back to the video." Danzou said. "Unforseen circumstances Naruto? Really? If that isn't the most O.O.C thing I have ever heard in my entire life..."

"Hey same here...And I'm immortal." Madara said.

"What? Ero-sennin teahes me grammar and how to...um...what's the word?...E-...Ele...Ele..vate...my vo-voca...vo-cabu-lary." Naruto fought through those words...and came out a winner.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say Naruto is 'Boned' if he is trying to elevate his vocabulary." Kimmimaro said.

"You don't speak for me because I don't say boned." Sasuke said.

"But you boned Sakura Sasuke."

Out of everyone that was sitting there...

The one person who said this..

was...

"Hinata?" Naruto said awe-struck at his girlfriend...yep..girlfriend.

"She didn't even stutter." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned red from embarrassment.

Sasuke frowned.

"Hey Hinata shut your hyuuga mouth." Sasuke said.

"You shut your FILTHY Uchiha mouth."

"Hey now."

"Whoa now."

Madara and Itachi felt a little angry at her words

"The Uchiha's by far outclass the Hyuugas." Sasuke said.

"Do you wana prove that?" Hinata said activating her Byakugan.

"What's up with the OCC today?" Gaara wondered.

"Listen well Hyuuga."Madara started."You can't even begin to fathom the abilities of the Sharingan."

"I believe the question was 'Do. You. Want. To. Prove. That?" Hinata said standing upright.

"It's whatever." Sasuke said standing activating his sharingan.

"Hold on."Naruto said. "Sasuke and Madara, I will not let you hurt Hinata. Have you forgotten what I did to Rikudo Pein? or what I did Deidara, or what I did to the Kyuubi when I was battling for dominance?"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

"And yet you don't deny that I can whoop off in your ass."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"You can't whoop off in my ass." Madara said.

"Wanna prove that?"

"Don't be mean to Sasuke-kun." Sakura randomly said.

"And what will you do if he doesn't?" Hinata asked threateningly.

"Hinata your being soooo OCC right now." Ino said.

"Sakura's being a dick right now." Hinata said.

"How can Sakura be what she doesn't get?"

All eyes turned on who said this...

"Wow Gaara...I'm impressed with your humor." Orochimaru. said.

"So you finally speak Orochimaru." Danzou commented.

"Hey don't talk to the master like that yo!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kabuto what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothin son! It's just that I don't like Danzou cuz that Ninja be beefin wit the boss man, yo!"

"...I think he's black today."

O_o

"WHOA! Sasuke that was sooooo racist!"

"Everything about this show is racist." Itachi said. " The villagers treat you like trash if you are not an Uchiha, a Hyuuga, a Sarutobi, a Namikaze, or a Nara or any known ninja clan. If you had the last name Uchiha , during the time of when the fox attacked then you were mistreated everywhere you went. If your name was Senju in the old days, Uchiha's would kill you on sight. If you were a Jinchuuriki ...enough said."

"...That makes so much sense.'

"Okay guys be quiet. Here comes our first audition."

Two figures appeared in between the tables in a flash of yellow light.

"Okay I brought the first one." Said one of the figures.

This figure was a man. A man with Wild blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks dad!" Naruto said.

"No problem runt!" Minato then yellow flashed out of sight leaving only one figure.

"Okay state your name please."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHO WILL BE SOME OF THE CANDIDATES FOR NARUTO PLEASE.


	2. Edward Elrich or however you spell it

The camera is pointed at the person standing in the middle of the tables. It's rolling.

"Name."

"Edward ELrich."

"Former Anime." Naruto asked adjusting those got damn monicles.

"FMA."

"FMA? What is that some type of STD?" Sasuke asked.

Ed twitched. "No It stands for Full Metal alchemist."

"Oh I love that show." Ino said." That's the one with the guy who lived in the house with like six females right? and with a lady named Ryoko..."

"No that was Tenchi muyo." Sasuke said.

"But he looks just like Tenchi."

"How could he possibly look like Tenchi? He had black hair, was atleast a foot taller and more cowardly." Sasuke said.

"INO YO YOU BE BUGGIN SON!" Kabuto once again said... hip-hop like.

"Moving on. Reason for leaving." Naruto asked

"It got too complicated. At the end I gave up my body for my brother but I still had it but he had it...blah blah see? it's retarded."

"I see." Jaraiya said stroking his cin.

"Which Character are you trying out as?" Naruto asked.

"Um...well I wanna try out for that Naruto guy. He's blonde I'm blonde, He's loud , I'm loud..."

"He's short, your SUPER short..." Madara said off handedly.

Ed twitched. "What did you just say?" He asked dangerously.

"Oh nothing I was just commenting on your lack of height." Madara said smirking.

"Take it back."

"Take what back?"

"You called me short. So take it back." Ed said frowning.

"You take it back. Matter fact I'ma put it on top of the refrigerator so you can't reach it." Madara said earning a laugh from everyone.

"That's it wise guy! YOUR'E GOIN DOWN!" Ed said as he rushed at Madara.

He rushed up to the table and aimed his fist at Madara and started to punch.

"HAA!"

"heh." The ancient Uchiha said.

Edward wanted the satisfaction of feeling his fist bash The old guy's face in...

Too bad he didn't get it.

"Huh?"

Edward was back where he started before he ran at the table. His fist as out and he was standing in a punching position.

"Um Why are you punching the air? You know your arm is too SHORT for you to hit me from there. I guess your brain is too SMALL to tell the difference between SHORT and long distances." Madara was just being an asshole today.

Edward fumed.

"You got b$#*$ed!" Hidan elegantly said.

"Mooooooving on." Naruto said. "Now for your try out. DAD!"

Minato appeared in a yellow flash beside Edward.

"Yo."

"It's time for his tryout." Sasuke said.

"As who?" Minato asked.

"Naruto." Jaraiya said.

Minato looked at Ed...

then Naruto..

then Ed

then Naruto...

then Ed..

then Madara.

Madara shrugged.

"Pfft! This pipsqueak doesn't even come up to my son's ankles."

"I know right." Madara said.

"YOU ALL CAN GO BURN IN THE DEEPEST DARKEST PITS OF HELL!" Ed screamed in frustration.

"Your mom's vagina does not need to be brought in to this."

O_O

All heads turned to the person who spoke.

"wow."

"Damn Gaara...that was harsh."

"I didn't know Gaara had a funny side." Orochimaru. said.

"You can't talk you don't have a STRAIGHT side." Gaara said at Orochimaru

"..."

"..."

"Gaara 2...everyone else 0." Gaara said.

"Naw fam! You ain't gon b*^%h me like dat son! Real talk B!"

"Kabuto, you have poofy white hair, glasses, and gloves. You fail at life."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"3 for Gaara...shit for everyone else."

"AAAAAnny way..." Naruto dragged out. "I'm going to need Madara to reverse time and space and my dad to teleport us to the academy when I first went there."

"No problem son."

"Whatever."

"Reverse time?" Ed said. He was actually impressed with the naruto characters.

"Yea. " Madara said as he activated his sharingan. "Hold on tight."

Camera stops rollng.

* * *

Please review. The second installment of Naruto tryouts...I will do all the ideas I receive...so plz review


	3. Ed's audition

AN- I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read my fic. But also I would like to point out that if you review And it does not constructively criticize me or tells me how much you liked the fic...Then stay the Fuck off my story then. II don't give a shit about your personal feelings in regards to if you hate this idea. If you hate this idea then don't read it. Naruto has over 200 grand stories and mine is just another idea. You either like it or you don't. But if you don't like it then spare me your bullshitty attitude. I could careless...in fact I COULDN'T care less.

If your wondering where that came from then feel free to click on the review button and read the reviews...

They caught me almost in a bad mood and I just felt the need to post this before you read on. This is not to my wonderful, loveable, under appreciated fans. You guys are awesome. If you like this then check out my "Who did it" story.

* * *

The world twisted and turned then flipped a couple of times.

Ed felt like throwing up.

They appeared in front of the academy building.

"Your audition will be attending the academy for a day as me." Naruto explained.

"U-um okay?" Ed felt a little worried.

"So jus go in there and wing it!" Jaraiya said.

The doors opened and a blinding light shone through...blinding everyone.

"Dam dat b***h bright!" Hidan said.

"Yo I know son!" Kabuto added.

Ed walked up to the doors suinting his eyes because of the bright as hell light.

"Give it all you got!" Naruto gave one last word of encouragement.

Edward entered the building.

* * *

"Uh...W-Where am I?" Edward opened his eyes and found himself in a classroom.

"Naruto wake up!"

Ed looked around the room for the source of the noise.

"NOW!"

He found a brown haired man staring angrily up at him.

"My names not Naruto." Ed said ...

Then he remembered..

"U-uh I mean ...Sorry ."

IT was then Ed noticed what he was wearing.

Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit.

"Very well then." said the brown haired man. "Now that Naruto's awake I can continue my lecture about the legendary sannin."

Ed was more lost than a fat kid at a diet convention.

"What the hell is a sannin?" he wondered aloud.

"Hn. Dobe your clueless as ever."

Ed heard this a few rows down from him.

"Sasuke?" Ed said amazed at how young Sasuke was.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun!"

Ed turned around and looked a few rows behind him.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised by the lack of "Chan." at the end of her name.

"Ok I got to remember that I'm Naruto..."

"Dobe what are you Dobe-ing about now?"

Ed decided to respond how he thought Naruto would. He stood up and pointed at Sasuke.

"SHUT UP TEME-CHAN!"

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN NAMES!" Sakura jumped to Ed's row intent on punishing him for disrespecting her sasuke-kun.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Ed asked as he stood up and backed away from her.

"I'm gonna beat your little ass."

Ed twitched.

"Did you just call me short?"

"Time for your ounishment little man."

Sakura was now standing infront of him.

"You called me short again." Ed was raging with anger.

Sakura raised her fist.

"Im gonna punch your short ass to oblivion!"

"Take it back!"

Just then Ed used his alchemy and transformed his automail hand into a hammer...a metal hammer...and smashed it into Sakura's face.

"URH!" Sakura flew across the room and into the wall.

O_O

The whole class was stunned by this.

Iruka left the room to go and do something...for this just to make sense

It was then the class noticed Ed had a metal hand.

"Naruto what happened to your hand?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh...See...what had happened was...and then...but I didn't know so...yeah..."

Shikamaru face vaulted from his explanation.

"Never mind I don't wanna know."

"CUT!"

The world warped again.

Edward found himself outside the academy building again.

"ED WHAT THE HELL?" One irate sixteen year old Sakura said nursing her broken nose.

Everyone from the four tables were outside.

"Sorry it's just that whenever people call me short...I lose it."

"Yo he laid the pimp hand across that slut's face son!"

Sakura glared at Kabuto.

"Well Ed. I thank you for trying out. Let's get back to the field so you can leave. MADARA!"

* * *

One warp later...

Ed is standing in the center of the four tables.

"Edward we thank you for taking the time out of your bust schedule to tryout for Naruto. We will review your audition and send the rsults back to you." Jaraiya said.

"Thank you and have a blessed day." Hinata added.

"DAD!"

Minato appeared and grabbed Ed then teleported outta there.

"Oh boy have we got alot to discuss." Danzou said.

* * *

review please


	4. Toshiro Hitsugaya

"Wait a minute Danzou." Orochimaru started. " I don't think we should discuss everyone's audition right after they have it. That would waste time."

"Snake b***h is right." Jiraiya started. "I think we should just keep the auditions coming along."

"YO DOG! DON'T DISRESPECT DA HNIC!"

O_o!

"Kabuto what does that stand for?" Hinata asked.

"HEAD NINJA IN CHARGE, SHAWTY!"

"What is this shawty of which you speak of?" Hinata asked again.

"Don't bother with him. He's an idiot." Sasuke commented off hand.

"SHUT YO B***H ASS UP YOU FAKE NINJA!"

"Kabuto I could kick your ass and 'da boss man's' ass 10 different ways!" Sasuke said.

"It ain't nothin homie! you bouta get yo scrawny emo-ass kicked hoe!" Kabuto really needs to calm down.

"At ease Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"Yes please control your lackey." Madara said.

"Can you hooligans please focus at the task at hand?" Danzou commanded.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ANyway. We have another person auditioning." Naruto said.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Let's fiind out." Itachi said pointing at a figue walking up to them from behind him since the person was walking torard Naruto's table.

The figure turned out to be a boy who looked no older than 12. He stopped right in front of Naruto's table.

"Name." Naruto asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"!" Ino jumped up with hearts in her eyes.

"OMIGOAWD! HE'S FROM BLEACH! HE IS SO KAWAI! HEE'S THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10! OIGAWD! OMIGAWD OMIGAWD OMIGAWD OMIGAWD OMIF**KINGGAWD!"

Tenten looked at her in disbelief.

Hinata looked at her with pure hatred for blonde headed idiots...that were female

Sakura looked at her like Ino had just stole something from her...Truth be told Sakura felt the same way about Toshiro...Ino just beat her to the punch.

"Yo dawg Toshi' be gettin mad b****hes homes!"

"Kabuto please refrain from such deplorable behavior." Orochimaru said.

"I got it bossman!"

"No."

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at who said no.

"Your mother got it...'bossman.'"

"..."

"..."

"...Gaara 3...everyone else zip."

"AHEM!"

All eyes turned to Naruto.

"Now as I was sayi-INO SIT THE F**K DOWN NOW YOU WHORE!"

She sits down.

"Now as I was saying...Former anime?"

"Bleach. I was captain of Squad ten."

"Bleach huh?" Itachi said.

"That's a pretty good show. Why would you leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Because things made no sense anymore. I mean if you die in the world of the living you go to the soul society...but if you die in the soul society...where do you go?" Toshiro ranted.

"Don't know."

"Exactly. No one does. And thats why I'm here today auditioning for Naruto."

"Who are you auditioning for?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi smiled.

"Why?" Sasuke asked not the least bit bothered that such an awesome bleach character was NOT trying out for him...nope not at all.

"Because he was captain at the age of 13 and I am young aswell."

"Well we'll see if you have what it takes to be me." Itachi said.

Toshiro turned around and connected eyes with Itachi. Itachi swore he saw another emotion flicker in them. But he ignored it.

"Yea I guess we will."

"DAD!" Naruto yelled.

Minato appeared right behind Toshiro.

"Yo."

"Are you ready you butter colored hair having idiot?" Madara asked.

"yep you ancient bag of s**t"

WARP!

* * *

plz review! I still am sorting out ideas for his auditions lol plz review


	5. Toshiro Hitsugaya's audition

In a dark room located beneath the first floor of the Hokage's tower stood 3 figures.

One figure stood upright dressed in a white robe and a wide brim hat type thing that had the kanji for fire on it. The figure next to him was clad in a blak robe and bandages covering his right arm and half of his face.

"Do you realize that once this is initiated we treat him like an S-ranked criminal from hear on out, Hiruzen?" Said the bandaged clad man.

"Danzou I am the third Hokage. What do you take me for? a genin? I am well aware of the consequences of my actions. Now."

Hiruzen looked down at the kneeling form of the third figure in front of both men. His head bowed in submission.

"Are you well aware of the full extent of your actions and what role you will play in the future Itachi?" Hiruzen asked the kneeling figure.

The figure rose his head making his snow white hair more visible. He looked in Hiruzen's eyes.

"Yes Lord Hokage. They will be exterminated without any problems."

* * *

"Oh...Guess I stayed out a little late."

We find a very young Sasuke Uchiha heading home a little later then usual.

This was his first year at the academy and he was shuriken training and got a little too much in to it ...and lost track of time.

"Tou-san must be wondering where I am. I better hurry home." He said to no one in particular.

He ran torwards the Uchiha district.

"Hm. It's a little too early for the lights to be out."

It was then he got a strange feeling.

The feeling of someone glaring at you with the intent to end your life.

Being the little six year old Sasuke was, it affected him greatly. He ran as fast as he could to the gates of the clan compound.

When he got there his eyes received a shocking sight.

Piles and piles of bodies scattered across the ground. Bloody and everything. Blood was everywhere.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even a genin yet.

It was then he thought about his own parents.

Could they be murdered aswell?

Or worse...

Could his brother be murdered?

SAsuke halled ass to his house crossing more and more bodies.

He reached his house and was hesitant to open the doors...

But for the sake of knowing about his parents life...

He opened it...

And to his horror he was greeted with the sight of his parent's bodies sprawled across the floor

"Kaa-san! tou-san!" Sasuke cried hysterically.

Sasuke's whole world crumbled right there.

It was also then he noticed someone standing behind his parents' mangled bodies.

"NI-san! Who-who did this?"

Toshiro was in full anbu gear minus his masked. His zanpacto was in his right hand.

Sasuke started to hyper ventilate.

"ITACHI! WHAT HAPPENED?-"

As soon as those words left his mouth a shard of ice flew dangerously close to his face and peirced the wall behind him.

Sasuke froze. His cheek started to bleed. He reached up and touched the fresh blood.

"N-ni-san...why?" He asked Itachi.

Toshiro glared at Sasuke

"It was to test my abilities."

"Test your abilities? Thats it? Thats why you murdered our family?" Sasuke began to get angry.

He rushed at Tosiro.

"AAH!" He screamed closing in on Toshiro.

Toshiro gripped his blade harder and gathered his rieatsu.

"Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru." He said coldly.

energy began swirling around him. Two gint pure ice wngs protruded from his back and his feet and ankles were encased in ice like claws.

Unfortuately for Sasuke he was too close to Toshiro when He released his bankai.

...and got his chest peirced by one of Toshiro's ice wings klling him immediately.

Sasuke's body was hanging from Toshiro's wing by his chest.

"Sasuke?" Toshiro asked.

No answer.

"Damnit..."

_**WARP!**_

"TOSHIRO WHAT THE HELL MAN!" One Irate 16 year old Sasuke screamed.

They were all back on the field.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little? You F**ked him the f**k up!" Hidan elegantly added.

"Yo you iced his b***h ass!" Kabuto added aswell.

"Well Toshiro ...your acting was superb...but you killed my brother." Itachi added.

"Yes You would make a great Itachi...but you killed Sasuke-kun...and that is a big no no in my book." Sakura commented.

"You have the Uchiha attitude. We thank you for your time and we will or wont give you a call back." Madara added.

"Hai." Captain Hitsugaya said before walking away.

"Well that was funny." Naruto said.

"Shut it dobe."

"Excuse me I hate to disrupt your intelligent banter but a new auditioner is coming." Danzou said sarcastically.

"You also disrupted Me and your mother's banter when I came in her mouth."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"6 for Gaara...0 for everyone else."

* * *

plz review1!

I need more ideas...lol...

I was thinking Ash ketchum up next but...idk


	6. Ash Ketchum

hey author's note here. For those of you who have been messaging me about Kabuto sayin it's racist and not cool and I'm a douche bag...

well guess what?

I'm black...

So that automatically makes it okay :)

NOW READ SON!

* * *

Someone walked up and stopped in the middle of the four tables.

"He's cute." Ino said.

"Something tells me that 110 percent of the male species is cute to you." Kimmimaro said.

When's the last time he spoke?

"...YOU are not cute to me."

"...Bone off."

"If you two will stop that ridiculous nonsense, Naruto-kun can audition the auditioner." Deva path said.

"Naruto-_kun_? are you gay now?" Ino said

"Whatever." Kimmimaro said.

"Thank you Nagato." Naruto started.

Then he turned his attention to the individual in front of him.

"Name?" He asked.

"Ash."

"...last name?"

"Ketchum..."

"...I see." Naruto pursed his lips in thought.

Judging from the way this Ash guy was answering this would be a really energetic, enthusiastic audition.

Read it again. You can almost feel the sarcasm.

"Former Anime?"

"Poke'mon."

"Poke'mon? That lame ass bitch ass "4kids"-ass show?" Sasuke rudely interrupted.

"Sasuke-san that was not very nice." Hinata said.

"Neither is your face."

"Hold on now Sasuke. That wasn't Sakura that said that. It was Hinata." Naruto commented.

"I'm sorry Naruto my mistake. Good job spotting that one." Sasuke said with a thumbs up torward the blonde...So OOC.

"..."

"..."

"..."

It was then Sakura finally figured out that Naruto insulted her.

"HEY BAKA UZUMAKI WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?" Sakura asked angrily.

It never clicked on her to re-evaluate Sasuke's answer.

"...I just call them as I see them."

"WELL NOW YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO CALL A DOCTOR!"

Sakura leapt out of her seat and on to Naruto's table.

Much like a ferocious beast pounces on it'sprey after a long period of famine.

Then decked him knocking him out cold.

"HARUNO-TEME!"

Sakura turned her attention to the person who said this.

She glared.

Green eyes met white ones."

"Please refrain from physically assaulting my Boy friend a.k.a honey bunz, or I will Jyuuken punch the shit out of your non-existence boobs."

Hinata had a vicious scowl on her face that whole sentence.

Sakura was taken back by what Hinata said.

Then got angry.

"Listen you hyuuga whore. My sex appeal is waaaaaaay better than yours."

"Sakura, the first time I saw you, I thought you were an Ironing board with a pink wash cloth on top."

Ouch...Gaara shows no mercy.

"Yo son! he's right! Dat bitch so flat, ha' titties go inward instead of outward." Kabuto commented aswell.

"She's like the actual novel that I write." Jiraiya had to put his two cents in.

"Wait a minute."

Everyone looked at Madara.

"So you all mean to tell me that...Sakura Haruno...was indeed...born a girl?"

Sakura face vaulted on that one.

"Well You never know nowadays, what with all these people getting sex-changes and all." Madara backed up his statement.

If you listened closely after Madara said the word sex changes, Gaara coughed.

And it suspiciously sounded like Orochimaru.

"I have to agree Sakura."Tenten added on. "You do resemble a 10 year old girl who used to be an 11 year old boy."

"So we're just gona ignore an unconscious Naruto?"

No one heard Itachi.

"Maaaaaaaan, I want some weed."

Or Ash Ketchum.

"Well Since Naruto is knocked out, courtesy of my girlfriend.." Sasuke started. "I will continue the interview."

"Kay." Ash said.

"Good. Now Reason for leaving the show?"

"Maaaaaaaan They don't have any good weed there. It's all a bunch of poke' blocks and shit y'know?"

"So thats it?" Sasuke asked.

"What about the fact that the shows been going for more than a decade and you did not age?" Itachi asked.

"I don't care about that...I just want my weed maaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Well who do you want to audition as?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...I heard that Sasuke guy is cool so...I guess her."

"You mean him."

"That's what I said maaaaaaaaaan."

"Right. Well that Sasuke guy is cool." Sasuke said.

"He's about as cool as my village during the summer."

"I'm ignoring that Gaara. Anyway what type of powers do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I have access to all gigantic monsters a.k.a Pokemon ever discovered cuz I've seen like all of them. And I keep them in little tiny balls around my waist."

"You keep balls around your waist?" Kimmimaro asked looking for a laugh among the other tables.

Sadly is was as quiet as sex with a dead slut...

"Your mother keeps my balls against her chin when her "Kazekage-sama" is 10 inches down her throat."

And que the laughter around the tables.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DAMN SON!"

"Kabuto keep your blackness away from me."

Kimmimaro knew it was a bad idea to go after Gaara.

"Hold up son! I know this ninja ain't just try and go afta'me! OH NAW HOMIE IT AIN'T BOUTA GO DOWN LIKE DAT! YA MAMA SO FAT SHE BLEED KETCHUP BITCH!"

And que the laughter around the tables again.

The bone user was embarrassed.

"Moving on." Sasuke started. "Okay well Your auditon Mr. Ketchum is too..."

* * *

YO SON! CLIFF HANGER ALL UP IN YO FACE SON!

But seriously watch where you step...

CUZ YOU MIGHT FALL OFF THAT CLIFF HANGER!1

PLEASE REVIEW...IT HELPS..LOL


	7. Ash's Audition

"You have one hur before the tenth question is given. Begin!"

Pencils hit the desks and started jotting away.

"Ok. What's the first question?"

"Ok What's the next question?"

"Okay what's the fifth question..."

"This test is so easy CHA!"

"Byakugan..."

"I'm going to use a floating eyeball of sand to look on someone elses paper but the floating eyeball of sand will be in plain view to everyone and somehow I still won't get caught."

"Ano Naruto-kun, you can look off of my paper.."

"No thanks. Even though there is a floating eyeball in the row behind us that the Jounins somehow can't see, The jounins will probably see the subtle movements of my eyeball in my eye socket even though I'm in the middle seat and it's very hard to see me now."

_'HE CARES!'_

In the back of the classroom sat a raven haired familiar person with a red cap on.

"I need some weed maaaaaaan." He said.

"Wait a minute? I think I have Charizard with me..."

He takes a poke'ball off his waist and throw it in the air.

It releases Charizard.

"ROAR!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"IT'S A DRAGON!"

"IT'S NOT HUMAN!"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT HUMAN IT HAS FREAKIN WINGS!"

"I GOT SAND IN MY EYE FROM THE FLOATING EYE MADE OF SAND!"

Ash took out a blunt.

"Charizard light this blunt."

Charizard used flame thrower.

Now the classroom was relatively small so alot of people were caught in the blast.

Kabuto took the full force of the blast and was incinerated.

"HEY SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU UNSUMMON THAT BEAST RIGHT NOW!" Ibiki screamed.

"CUT!"

* * *

"YO SON WHAT THE HELL? YO DRAGON SPIT DAT HOT FIYA ALL UP ON ME FAM! WASSUP FAM? YOU GOT BEEF WIT' ME?"

Everyone was back out in the field.

"Mmmmmm Beef." Naruto said.

"When did you wake up?" Deva path asked.

"When charizard used flame thrower."

"More importantly...Ash what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted my weeeeeeeeed maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"You sound like a sheep." Danzou commented.

"No maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Sheeps go Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"I appreciate you coming Ash and we will call you." Naruto said.

"Man..." Ash said as he walked away.

"We will most definately not call him." Itachi said.

"Look lively people some else is coming." Naruto said.

A boy walked up to the tablesand in between them. He looked about ten years old. He had log orange hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He was dressed in a green dress suit and had tiny round glasses. He had an ermine on his shoulder and a large wooden stick strapped to his back.

"Hallo. Tea and crumpets to you all. My name is Negi Springfield. I'm charmed to meet you all." Said the boy in an english accent.

"..."

"..."

Orochimaru smirked.

"Quite the pleasure Negi-kun." He said.

Itachi and Sasuke shared a look.

"My pedophile senses are tingling big brother." Sasuke said.

"KAWAII!" Ino glomped Negi.

"Pull her away before she rapes him." Gaara said.

* * *

**THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! SORRY IT TOOK SOLONG TO POST!**

**BUT PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Negi Springfield

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**I'M ALWAYS COMING...I'VE JUST NOTICED THAT...**

**ANYWAY THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA-ED YET AND WILL BE REPOSTED ONCE IT IS BETA-ED**

* * *

"Name...again."

"Negi Springfield."

"Former Anime?"

"Mahou Sensei Negima."

"I heard of that before." Naruto said

"No one cares Uzumaki." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry...But I don't remembering caring enough about your well being to ask for your thoughts on anything." Naruto said back.

Some snickering was heard around the tables.

"Hey little boy!" Ino called.

Negi reluctantly turned his head in her direction.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" ask Ino leaning on her elbows.

"10...and a half."

"Ten huh..." Ino said as if she were I deep thought.

"Ino thats frowned upon in society and you know it." Sakura said.

"Showing Your face is frowned upon and is a tripple S-ranked crime in my village and YOU know it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gaara 20...everyone else (read: Sakura)...0."

"Moving on...Why do you wish to leave your aniime?" Madara asked.

"Well you see, my whole life I wanted to meet my father but I havent met him because he has alot of enemies because he was the strongest wizard in the world and it was a danger to be around him. He is presumed dead but only a select few know the truth. I'm changing animes because maybe I'll meet him in a different one."

"Seems logical." Jiraiya thought.

"Why don't you try out as 12 year old Sasuke right after he leaves his village and comes seeks me out." Orochimaru suggested with an eerie smile.

"So you can do unholy things that are frowned upon to him? You are one sick bastard." Deva path said.

"YO! DON'T BE COMIN' AT THA BOSS MAN LIKE THAT SON! DON'T MAKE ME GET ALL UP IN YO FACE WIT DIS BACK HAND IGHT!" Kabuto shouted.

"Kabuto I would annihilate you in a fight. I would cush you so bad your very soul would get eradicated." Deva path of pein said.

Kabuto wisely shut up.

"So who do you want to audition as?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...Well...Since I studied Dark Magic...I want to try and be...Orochimaru."

Silence erupted for about a whole minute

until...

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAhaHAH!" Hidan fel out of his chair laughing.

"Hey you Sanity depraved child, watch where your scythe falls." Danzou retorted angrily at Hidan.

"Um...Ten year old Child-kun, don't you think you should try out as someone a little ..." Hinata couldn't even finish.

"...A little less Pedophile inclined." Tenten finished.

"DA BOSS MAN AINT A PEDOPHILE!"

"It seems someone is in denial and has repressed memories." Itachi said to Kabuto's comment.

"Maybe you mean Orochimaru when he was younger?" Naruto suggested.

"nawt Rally." Negi said in his english accent...which is how I typed it. "I want to reenact the part when He first met Sasuke in the forest of death.

Sasuke smiled.

_'I'm gonna beat the shit outta this english f**k.'_

"Well if that's what you want then...so be it. Naruto call your father."

"But I don't have a phone."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Just call your damn dad."

"Dad!"

Minato appeared.

"We ready to audition?"

"Yep Dad. He's trying out as Orochimaru."

Minato looked at Negi. Then at Orochimaru's grinning face. Then Negi. Then Oro again. Then Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"O...k? Here we go. Ready Madara?"

"Ready Boy."

One warp later...

* * *

**AN- YEAH! CLIFF HANGER! sorry if it took too long to update..**

**and BY THE WAY, CHECK OUT THIS STORY CALLED THE NINJA ALL STARS TOURNAMENT BY HANA-01. IT IS GODLIKE-AWESOME...AND SHE COLLABERATED WITH SOMEONE WHO IS PRETTY COOL IN MY OPINION BUT NOT AS COOL AS HER...**

**BUT YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT THE STORY FOR REAL..**

**PS. SHE COLLABERATED WITH ME.**


	9. Negi's audition part 1

AN-WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN!

ANYWHO THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF A PREVIEW OF THE NET ONE. I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO UPDATE THIS FIC.

PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were dashing through the forest of was the beginning of the second stage of the Chuunin exams. They were already attacked by a rain village genin, and managed to overcome that. Now they were on edge.

"We need to find that other scroll!" Naruto shouted.

"No duh Naruto-baka!"

"Where do you propose we look Naru-" Sasuke was cut off on account of a Sudden powerful gust of wind crashing into them.

"WHOA!" They all struggled to hold thier ground. It seemed like the wind would blow forever. Now it was a match to see who would give first. The Ninja or the wind.

"Aaaaah!"

"NARUTO!"

It seems that Naruto gave first. He was carried away by the fierce wind.

Naruto was carried out of sight.

The wind stopped.

Sasuke and Sakura were still holdiing their ground as if the wind would blow again.

Suddenly a figured appeared in front of the two remaining members of team 7.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Negi said playing his part very well.

Sasuke smirked on the inside.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke played his part perfectly.

"That doesn't matter." said Negi. He said it in an intimidating manner but since he was 10...it was just laughable.

"What matters is this scroll." Negi said as a scroll appeared in his hand.

"It seems as if you need this sccroll." Negi smirked. He then remembered Orochimaru eating the scroll so he tried to mimic it. He started shoved the scroll down his throat.

_'...He doesn't have to do everything like Orochimaru.'_

Now Orochimaru is around the age of 50 years old, has been tampering with highly forbidden jutsu, can call forth gigantic snakes from his throat, and the Kusanagi blade from his throat and is a highly dangerous criminal. He is used to smuggling things inside his body.

Negi springfield, 10 year old son of Nagi spring field...is not. So it should be no surprise that Negi began to choke on the scroll.

He is currently gasping for breath and clawing at his throat.

"...um...do we help?"

"No...I don't think we should Sakura..."

Negi finally swallowed the whole scroll.

"Y-you h-have to fight me now...o-or you will not pa-pass." He said trying to catch his breath.

_'Oh this is gonna be so easy.' _Sasuke thought.

Negi closed hhis eyes.

Sasuke activated his sharingan with only two tomoe. He rushed at Negi with the feeling of victory.

When Sasuke was close enough to Negi he threw a right jab at Negi's face.

Negi caught his punch.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Negi transformed into his lightning transformation. He actually became part lightning. His hair became lightning and electic currents sparked randomly around his body.

"What the-"

Negi cut Sasuke off with a punch to the face. Eyes still closed mind you. Sasuke staggered back clutching his face.

_'Damn that hurt!'_

Negi's eyes snapped open as he followed up on his attack. He appeared in front of Sasuke and Side kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke staggered back again. Negi capitalized again with a right jab to the stomach, left hook to the face, right hook to the face, left jab to the stomach, Right roundhouse kick to Sasuke's rib cage, a left roundhouse kick to his rib cage, and a spinning back kick to Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke flew back and landed on his back and skid a few feet on the ground.

"What the bloody hell? How is this english noob so strong?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

Suddenly Sasuke's ninja senses started to tingle! At first he thought they said "Tinkle" but he didn't have to pee so he re-evaluated what his senses were telling him. They were screaming move.

So he did.

Sasuke rolled to his right and somehow eneded up on his feet. It was a good thing he did too because 5 arrows madeof pure lighting found thmselves embedded where Sasuke once was.

Sasuke frowned.

_'This is not going I it should. I'm loosing! I shouldn't loose! he's freaking ten for kami's sake! I may have to bend a few rules a little..._'

* * *

AN- WHAT WILL SASUKE DO?

WILL HE CHEAT OR WILL HE PLAY BY THE RULES?

YOU CHOOSE! PLZ PUT YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW!

THE FATE OF THIS FIC LAYS IN YOUR HANDS...(THAT LAST LINE WAS JUST BEGGING FOR FLAMERS TO ANSWER WASN'T IT? LOL)

NO FLAMES PLZ!


	10. Negi's audition part 2

_'Should I cheat? I mean it wouldn't be fair-'_

WAM!

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts thanks to a lightning charged right hook to the face. Sasuke staggered to his right. Negi followed up yet again with a left roundhouse kick to Sasuke's stomach.

"OOF! Sasuke doubled over in pain. But as soon as he bent over he was met with a lightning packed uppercut straight to his face.

The blow was so strong Sasuke actually got lifted off his feet and pushed 10 feet in the air. But Negi didn't stop there. As Sasuke was rising Negi grabbed Sasuke's ankle when it was about level with his face and spun around 180 degrees and let go flinging Sasuke through the air.

"WHOA!" Yelled the Uchiha Avenger.

Sasuke's back hit a tree with a sickening crunch. Sasuke then fell to his knees and Hands gasping for breath.

_'W-why i-is he kicking m-my ass?' _Even Sasuke's thoughts are out of breath.

Sasuke thought he could catch his breath for a while.

BAM!

Guess he thought wrong. A lightning charged foot found itself embedded in Sasuke's face. The force of this kick actually stood Sasuke up completely. Then Negi brought his other leg up and side kicked Sasuke in the stomach with incredible force. The force was so strong Itachi felt it.

"Damn...Sasuke is getting his ass handed to him." Sakura said to her self.

Sasuke doubled over in pain once again. Negi then grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled extrmemely hard.

"AAH!" Sasuke unleashed a girlish high pitched scream.

Negi then Rammed his fist into Sasuke's abdomen with bone shattering force. Sasuke flew back and went through the tree he was standing in front of.

Sasuke hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

"Damn! I'm losing! What do I do?" He said as he began to stand up.

"There's nothing you can do."

Alarms went off in Sasuke's head at the sound of the new voice. He tried to turn around but was punched viciously in the side of his head during his turn around motion.

Negi followed up again as Sasuke staggered back. A right jab to the face, a left jab to the face, another right jab to the face, another left jab to the face. a left hook to the ribcage, a right hook to the ribcage, a left uppercut to the chin, a right hook to the face, a knee to the solar plexes, a left jab to the neck, a right roundhouse kick to the head, a followed up left spinning hook kick to the head again, a right cross (punch) to the face, a right side kick to the chest, a left jab and a right jab with a lightning enhanced fist found Sasuke against a bent tree bleeding from all over his body.

Sasuke was hunched over in severe pain.

Negi then jumped back distancing himself from Sasuke.

"And now to end it." Negi said pointing his palm towards Sasuke.

Lightning began to cackle around Negi Springfield. It focused in front of his palm. It was enough power to obliterate a normal person completely.

"Die Sasuke."

Suddenly a powerful beam of lightning shot at Sasuke.

Said Uchiha's eyes widened.

**BOOM!**

The blast created enough Debris to hide Sasuke from sight.

"D-Did I kill him?" Negi said fearfully.

As the Debris cleared Negi tried to make out something. Suddenly he felt power emitting from the Debris. When it was all clear Negi could see Sasuke standing there glaring at him with lightning pulsing all around his body. Something was different about Sasuke though.

His Sharingan had three tomoe.

Sasuke formed a handsign and blew a giant fireball into the air.

"Why did youy waste an attack like that?" Negi questioned. What was Sasuke up to?

Then out of nowhere it started to rain.

Hard.

Negi herd the sound of thunder and saw lightning strike aswell.

"How could a storm occur this fast?"

Sasuke pointed his palm staraight in the air.

The lightning strikes became vicious.

Chidori appeared in his out stretched palm.

Negi became frightened.

"This storm is unreal!" He eplained He had never seen so much lightning in one place. "Not even I can control this lightning.

Then something happened that even Negi could not fully comprehend.

A Giant beast made of pure lightning appeared from the thunder clouds and let loose a mighty roar.

Sasuke shot his Chidori straight in the air and it connected with the giant lightning beast.

"With this Technique lightning strike down from the heavens. All I have to do is guide it through your skull."

The beast roared and set it's gaze upon negi.

"I-I don't think I can handle this much lightning. He must be some kind of lightning sage!" Negi said.

Sasuke lowered his lightning engulfd hand and pointed t at Negi.

"Disappear with the thunder."

The Beast shot down.

"CUT!"

* * *

All of a sudden Negi found himself back on the field with the four tables.

"SASUKE! YOU CHEATED!" One Irate whisker marked blonde.

"Hn."

"DAM SON! YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F**K OUT! YOU JUS' A BITCH NINJA!"

For once I agree with Kabuto. You are indeed a Bitch Ninja." Gaara said.

"I'm disappointed in you Little brother"

"Itachi was the better Uchiha."

"LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE!" Sakura shouted. "He was under alot of pressure.

"Pressure? Please, it's not like he's Naruto." Deva path said.

"So...what happens now?"

No one heard Negi.

They all kept arguing.

* * *

AN-REVIEW!


	11. Important AN

AN- Hey guys. Bad news. My laptop broke like a couple months ago...

Ironically I was looking for pictures of Sakura when it just turned off and never turned back on.

R..I.P laptop you will be missed...until I get a new one...then it's to hell with you.

ANyway it will be very hard for me to update anything but I haven't given up. I still have faith that my fans still love me.

Right? plz?


	12. Kenichi

No one heard Negi.

"This just proves that the almighty Sasuke Uchiha had to resort to get serious on a 10 year old boy. My how the mighty have fallen." Orochimaru said leering at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I bet you'd like to get serious and fall into a 10 year old boy's butt hole you pedo-sannin."

"HEY HOLD ON PIMP! YO GAARA DON'T BE DISSIN DA BOSS MAN LIKE DAT FAM'! DON'T GET CUT SON! I WILL F**K YOU UP! REAL TALK SUCKA!"

"You mean how 'the boss man' makes you suck on his pedophile tool?"

"..."

"..."

"DON'T BE TALKIN DOWN TO ME BITCH! IONEEN KNOW WHAT YOU JUS SAID!" Kabuto elegantly put it.

"He's talking about Orochimarus penis you dumb dick." Hidan said.

"What a god awful mouth you have." Sakura said to Hidan.

Hidan frowned. "Hey I bet Kabuto could give Sakura tips on how to give a BJ." He then said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura screamed

"Please Sakura don't act on high and mighty. Lots of girls do it." Hinata said casually.

"Do you do it?" Sakura asked hoping to throw Hinata off her game.

"Yes I do. In fact I enjoy doing it."

...

"..."

"..."

Jiraiya fainted from the force of his nose bleed.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto caught his eye sight.

They began a conversation.

Everyone else ignored them.

"Look, Kabuto giving Orochimaru blowjobs isn't important." Jiraiya started. "What's important is how we are going to evealuate Negi."

"I believe Negi is excellent. Sasuke is the one at fault here."

Sasuke glared at Madara.

"The infamous Uchiha glare isn't going to work on me. After all I invented it." said Madara.

"Hey Kabuto do you stroke the shaft as you lick the head?" Ino asked.

"B***H I DON' SUCK NO DICK! I GETS PUSSY! ALL Y'ALL PLAYA HATIN!" Kabuto said.

"I think he does Ino." Tenten began. "I bet Orochimaru cums quick too."

"IS YOU B***HES LISTENIN'?" Kabuto screamed.

He was ignored.

"I AINT GAY!" Kabuto screamed again.

"Right and I'm not awesome." Itachi said sarcastically.

"Kabuto it's ok, I know alot of gay people...one of which happen to be you." Gaara said.

"IF YOU BITCHES KEEP MESSIN WITH ME SOMEONE GOIN' DOWN!"

"Yeah. You on Orchimaru's penis." Gaara commented.

The table shared a laugh. Except Naruto and Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Hey I wonder if I went down on Neji, would that make him more affectionate." Tenten said.

"If I know my cousin then it probably would."

"How would you know that Hinata?" Tenten asked.

""Because the first time Neji got a BJ he fell in love with the girl...but she was a whore. So that ended badly."

"Really wow..." Tenten said in thought.

"Who was the girl?" Ino asked.

"Her name was Danaza."

Danzou's eyes narrowed.

"That's my granddaughter ." He said.

"You have a grandaughter?" Hinata said in awe.

"You had a wife?" Ino said in awe.

"You got laid?" Hidan said truly in awe.

"Yes I have a granddaughter. And I would appreciate it if you would not call her a whore."

"But she is a whore." Hinata said.

"Watch it Hyuuga." Danzou said dangerously.

"Councilman Danzou." Gaara started. "I can confirm that your grandaughter is a whore."

"And how can you?"

"Because I got a BJ from her when Ash Ketchum was auditioning."

O_o

"I got one when Toshiro was auditioning." Jiraiya said.

O_o.

"YO I GOT ONE WHEN DAT NEGI BOY WAS AUDITIONIN'. THAT PROVES I'M NOT GAY!"

"Is that who you got tips from?" Ino asked.

"MAN SHUT DA' F**K UP BLONDE BITCH!" Kabuto shouted. "ALL UP IN DA KOOLAID DON'T EEN KNO' DA FLAVOR..."

"Hmmm...It seems I should have a talk with Danaza later on...Negi springfield. We will let you know your results, you are dismissed." Danzou said.

"Thank you." said Negi before he walked away.

"I think It should a rule not to use any lethal jutsu from here on out." Madara said.

"I agree." Jiraiya started. "what about you Naruto?"

All eyes turned to naruto and Sasuke talking with one another.

"...So your sure Hinata can teach Sakura how to give a good BJ?"

"Yes Teme' I can guarantee the bite marks will go away..."

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed blushing madly.

Hinata giggled.

Suddenly All the ninja sensed another presence.

They all turned and saw someone walking torward them. When they were closer the ninja saw that it was a boy no older than atleast 15. He had brown hair styled like a 12 year old Sasuke.

"Name." Naruto asked once this person reached the center of the tables.

"Kenichi." The newly identified Kenichi said.

"Former anime?" Naruto asked again.

"Kenichi the mightiest disciple."

"Your a fighter huh? You think you can take me?" Orochimaru said smiling deviously.

"Let me restate his question with what he really wanted to say." Gaara began. "Your a fighter huh? You think you can take this dick?"

"GAARA GET OFF DA BOSS MAN'S BACK SON!"

Orochimaru frowned.

"Reason for leaving your anime?" Naruto continued like he was never interrupted.

"I feel like I'm ready to learn something new. And what better place to start than Naruto?" Kenichi said.

"So who do you want to audition as?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I did my research and I want to audition as the most misunderstood and hated Naruto character."

"You wanna audition as Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"No I want to audition as Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled.

Sakura glared at Gaara.

"It was an honest mistake Sakura." Gaara said.

"Hey since there is an empty seat can I sit down?" Kenichi asked.

"Empty seat?" Everyone look around and spotted the seat on Danzou's right empty.

"That's Hidan's seat." Itachi said.

"There is a note in his seat." Danzou said.

"What does it say?" Madara asked.

Danzou looked at the note...and shook with rage.

"Well what does it say?" Jiraiya asked.

Danzou spoke through gritted teeth.

"Be back soon. Went to find Danaza."

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

AN- GUESS WHOSE BACK! PLZ REVIEW!


	13. Why are they doing this?

Guys Fanfiction owners said that they were deleting any fic with m rated content.

This includes Lemons and excess violence.

Now if you read my stories you would know that some of my fics fall into this category.

I don't want my fics deleted guys (._. )

\But I can't FOR THE LIFE OF ME figure out why all of a sudden they wanna do this. It's not gonna stop kids from reading porn in story form. It certainly won't stop people from writing word porn.

And if they delete all stories or even accounts with lemons and m rated things...then Naruto won't be the anime with the most stories on the site anymore.

AND I'LL BE DAMNED BEFORE I LET NARUTO FALL BELOW INUYASHA! lol which is the anime with the second most stories on the site...

thanks to pyromania101 for giving the me the site of www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net we can hopefully put an end to this nonsense.

Now who's with me! Because I know these guys are with me and every author below this line after I copied and pasted them from the fifth rider of armeggedon.

INUYONAS (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻ Who is table flipping mad...

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon


End file.
